<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red as the Rose by PaperRoxas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002861">Red as the Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperRoxas/pseuds/PaperRoxas'>PaperRoxas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types, Robin Hood - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Little Mermaid (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Other, snow white/belle (friendship)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperRoxas/pseuds/PaperRoxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snow White never knew she was a princess? What if her stepmother, Queen Grimhilde, is the one that cursed the beast?</p><p>AU where paths cross and worlds collide with our beloved Disney characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Prince/Snow White (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Queen Grimhilde stared down at the babbling toddler that sat on the floor in front of her, whose wide brown eyes were staring back. She definitely could see how much Snow resembled her mother, Grimhilde’s sister. Grimhilde was still new to the role of Queen; King Leopold was informed that his wife’s final wish was to have her sister help rule the kingdom alongside him, or so, that’s what he was made to believe. Grimhilde was the only one who sat next to her sister as she watched her suffer through her illness. She thought back to her sister's death...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Queen Eva knew her time was close to an end, she called upon her sister to be by her side. Her dutiful husband was away at a neighboring kingdom dealing with negotiations, and her nursemaid was tending to little Snow White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen Eva always had fair skin, but her illness made her look completely ashen against her ebony hair. The ebony hair was a trait Grimhilde shared with Eva, but that was the only thing that made them look remotely like sisters. Eva was always the fairest one next to Grimhilde. Must have been why the King took such interest in her rather than Grimhilde, even though he met them at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grimhilde…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva’s gasp of her sister's name thrust her out of her thoughts and back to her sisters bedchambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Eva?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a request I must ask of you,” Eva said between gasps of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything, sister,” Grimhilde replied, only half genuine. She was curious what her sister's dying wish would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Leopold will struggle taking care of the baby while trying to tend to his duties to the kingdom, and a nursemaid can only do so much,” Eva began, then paused to catch her breath. Grimhilde could see she was struggling to make this request. When Eva was able to breathe steadily again, she continued. “Would you take care of Snow, and help her become a wonderful woman and princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it? Eva wanted her to raise the little brat? Did Eva forget how unattached she was to children, and how much she disliked them? She must be delusional with the illness. Grimhilde took her sister's hand in hers. “If that is what you truly wish of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva nodded. “You did a great job raising me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Eva and Grimhilde’s parents had owed much in taxes. They had sent their children to work in the castle to help pay off their debts, and never bothered to get their daughters back once their debts were paid off. That’s when they met Leopold: he was the young prince at the time, learning how to rule with the guidance of his mother and father. They had enjoyed playing together during their downtime, and as they grew together, so did Leopold and Eva’s feelings for each other. They ended up courting one another, and Grimhilde was cast aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde nodded to her sister. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva smiled at her sister and closed her eyes. Her hand went limp in Grimhilde’s hand. Grimhilde stood and went to the door to call for the doctor. The doctor slid past Grimhilde and went to Eva’s bedside. She watched the doctor examin her sister, stuffed his belongings back into his bag, and pulled the canopy closed on her grand bed. Behind her, she heard a few ladies in waiting begin to weep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So those were her final words. To take care of a child. Not even a child, a baby, only a few months old. She had never cared for anything that small. She was sure she didn’t have a maternal bone in her whole body. Why did she get herself into - wait a second? Only she knew her sister's final words. No one else was in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of her sisters' attendants composed herself and approached Grimhilde. “Did the Queen have any final wishes to pass on?” the woman asked, wringing her hands around a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is my chance. This is where I can change my fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde cleared her throat a little. She wanted to make sure others heard as well. “Queen Eva’s final wishes were for me to help run the kingdom in her place, as Leopold’s new bride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman gasped but recovered herself quickly. The other two ladies nearby and a few guards looked in her direction. The woman in front of her nodded swiftly. “Of course. We shall inform the royal advisor of this immediately and make arrangements once his majesty returns from his journey and the period of mourning comes to and end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She couldn’t believe it worked. “Very well,” she replied as she saw the maidens running off at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde was brought back to the present day by the sound of Snow White crying. All this child did was cry. She was beginning to get a migraine. Wouldn’t be her first one today. Thinking back made her realize that it was a year ago today her sister had passed. Her husband was off on negotiations again. The timing was uncanny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow continued to wail. Once Grimhilde could focus, she realized Snow was reaching for a vase and it had shattered, which had startled the little princess. That’s all she had been crying for. Unbelievable. She rubbed the side of her head, and picked Snow up, trying to calm her. The nursemaid had been unable to take care of Snow the last few days due to her falling ill. She was on the mend, but still incredibly weak. The ladies in waiting had been trying to assist, but they were trying to not fall behind on their duties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came on the door of the sitting room her and Snow occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enter!” Grimhilde shouted over Snow’s crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened revealing her faithful huntsman, Humbert. “Is this a bad time, your majesty?” he asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow stopped crying once he had entered the room and smiled at the huntsman. Grimhilde rolled her eyes and sighed. Leave it to anyone else to be able to calm Snow instantly. This is not what she thought being a Queen was going to be like. “Of course not, Humbert. Come on in. Please, close the door behind you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humbert did as instructed and stood near the door as he usually did when he was in this room. He knew his place, and that was not to make himself comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did the hunt go?” Grimhilde asked, taking her seat by the window and setting Snow down on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It went well, your majesty,” Humbert replied, keeping a loose eye on Snow White as she toddled around the room. “My son has sharp skills and is a great aid to us. We will be prepared for the banquet next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” the Queen replied. “You never let me-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde was cut off by Snow White crying again. She cradled her head in her hands. This incessant child would be the death of her. Snow’s laughter caught her off guard. She raised her head out of her hands and looked in the direction of the laughter and saw Humbert holding the princess, bouncing her, while wrapping her hand in a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humbert could see the baffled look on his queen's face and spoke up. “The little princess cut her hand on the broken vase. Shall I fetch someone to clean this up for you, your highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen was in awe of how quickly he was able to calm her step-daughter. He did have a son of his own, so he has the experience with children, unlike her. She was thankful the few times her and Leopold had consummated their union did not result in her bearing a child of her own. She could barely handle this one, she didn’t know what she would do with another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness?” Humbert asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Grimhilde cleared her throat. “That is alright, Humbert. I need to get some fresh air actually. Do you mind watching her for a moment?” She didn’t give time for Humbert to answer before she left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde went to her chambers, locking the door behind her. She went to her bookshelf. She tugged on one of the leather bound books, and heard a door unlatch. She moved to the side of the bookshelf and entered through the door she just unlatched. She went down a set of stairs and stood in front of a grand mirror. The mirror was suspended on a wall, with curtains surrounding it like an alter, but could easily be concealed by said curtains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Let me see thy face,” the Queen spoke to the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoke billowed inside the mirror, and a face that resembled a jesters mask appeared. “What wouldst thou know, my Queen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What becomes of me, as the princess grows and matures?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thou reigns now as only a surrogate, this is true. When the princess becomes of age, she will reign over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde paused. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How would that be possible? Would Leopold force her to abdicate the throne? True, he didn’t love her as he did Eva, but in every right, she was Queen of these lands. She had to figure out something. “That will be all, slave.” And with that, the mask disappeared behind the cloud of smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before leaving her chambers, the Queen mixed up a potion to aid in her migraine. She was getting low on supplies and would have to gather more soon. If Snow White wasn’t constantly giving her headaches, she wouldn’t have run out of ingredients so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her way back to the sitting room where she left Humbert and Snow, she mulled over what the mirror had told her. She had only been in power for less than a year, and that brat would take it from her before she knew it. She had to figure out a way to remain Queen for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door and saw Humbert and Snow playing together, like father and daughter. Leopold was always so busy, she doubted Snow knew what a father was. Just then, inspiration struck. She thought of a way to keep her role as Queen. She wouldn’t have to worry about heirs at all. Would Humbert go for it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humbert,” Grimhilde began, “you only have one child, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty,” Humbert answered, looking up from where he and Snow had been playing. He stood and picked Snow up. “My wife and I wanted more, but we’ve never been able to conceive again. She always wanted a daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may know a way that she can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean, your majesty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like you and your wife to raise Snow White.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humbert was taken aback. Grimhilde could see the shock on his face. “Beg your pardon, your majesty, but we don’t know how to raise a princess. She would not be suited to take on duties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimhilde’s face hardened. She had only been stern with the huntsman one other time before, and he obeyed after she had shown him what she would do to him should he ever disobey. “You will take Snow White and raise her as your own. She will not know of her royal heritage. To make sure of this, you and your family will move away from this kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty, we can’t afford-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure you’re taken care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The huntsman paused and thought for a moment. “What do I tell my wife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could care less of what you tell her. But I’ll have your head if you tell anyone she’s the princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humbert gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With that said, you’ll have to change her name. What do you say, my faithful huntsman?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snow White is gone, what will her father think?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Queen Grimhilde sat in the throne room awaiting her visitor. It had been a week since Humbert had left the city with young Snow, his wife, and son. They now lived in a village on the outskirts of a neighboring kingdom. Humbert had recently sent word that they had found a home and that he had changed Snow White’s name as the queen had requested. King Leopold was still away on business, but sent word that he would be beginning his journey home shortly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had pondered how she was going to inform her husband what had happened to his daughter. Kidnapping? He would gladly pay whatever ransom she told him they requested, and he would send every able body to find his daughter. She couldn’t risk Snow being found, let alone with Humbert: he would be accused of the kidnapping, and she would lose a faithful follower. She didn’t have many of those since becoming queen. Slowly, she was working on changing that, but it took time. She didn’t want to raise any suspicions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty?” A castle guard entered the throne room. The queen looked in his direction, but said nothing. “Your visitor has arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See him in,” Grimhilde commanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard disappeared and soon came back with a young man, just a teenager. He was dressed in a dark forest green cloak, he wore the hood down as requested, revealing a somewhat messy head of copper hair. His brown tunic was visible, as was his belt and satchel, but barely due to the cloak. His boots were worn, with a little dirt caked onto them. He wore no weapons, as they were seized before entering the throne room. His green eyes locked with the queens, and he gave a slight bow. “You requested my presence, your majesty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” the queen acknowledged. “I’ve been told you are the best in the business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on what business you are referring to, ma’am”, the young man remarked, glancing at the guard over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Grimhilde waved the guard in dismissal, and he left the throne room, closing the door behind him. “The business I’m referring to is of the tracking type,” Grimhilde began. “Both animals and people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man nodded. “That is correct, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you are very good at being stealthy while being tracked. You make sure you get your task done without being seen or heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been caught yet,” the young man boasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever taken a man’s life before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before he answered. “Yes, it was an order.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you regret killing the man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t regret it, I was paid handsomely for it. You have to do what you must in order to stay alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Grimhilde cracked a small smile. She knew the young man was hinting that whatever it was she was going to request of him, he expected to be paid well. She had planned on paying him, of course. What she was going to ask him was risky for everyone involved. She had to make sure it wasn’t going to be traced back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree in doing what you must in order to stay alive. That’s how I’ve lived my life as well. I’m sure you’ve taken a guess as to why I’ve asked you here by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man nodded again. “You’ve asked me here to track, what I can now assume, a person down. I’m going to guess by your line of questioning, you want me to take their life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Queen Grimhilde’s turn to nod. “That is correct, young man. This task I am asking of you requires you to be the best that you’ve ever been, and to complete this job without being identified or caught. This job also requires complete secrecy; you must not tell a single soul what I’m about to tell you, or I will make sure you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crystal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My husband, King Leopold, will begin his journey home soon from the kingdom of Errol. He is accompanied by two guards. I need you to find my husband… and take his life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shock was written on the young man’s face, but only briefly. It wasn’t the first time he was asked to go after someone of royal blood, and the Queen knew this of him. “Y-yes, your majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To make sure he is,” the queen paused, “taken care of, bring back his heart, in this.” Queen Grimhilde produced a small wooden box, with the clasp shaped like a dagger driven through a heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man approached the throne and accepted the box. “Yes, your majesty,” he agreed, tucking the box into his satchel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you’ve returned with the requested evidence, you will have your payment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man nodded once more. “Is there anything else you ask of me, your highness?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing, yes. I’ve heard about your deeds, but I’ve not heard your name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, most people don’t get a chance to know that,” he smiled. “You may call me Robin Hood.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dunnnnnn!</p>
<p>A twist you perhaps weren’t expecting? *eyebrow wiggle*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three years had passed since Robin Hood killed Queen Grimhilde’s husband, King Leopold. Since then, she banished everyone who refused to show their loyalty to her, and replaced them with those who swore their lives to her. Occasionally, she would receive word from Humbert on his new life in the neighboring kingdom, Zauberin. The little village of Villeneuve was on the border of Zauberin and the queen’s kingdom, Spiegel; it was close enough that Grimhilde could call upon Humbert as needed, but far enough away that no one would come across Snow White.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow White. The villagers in Spiegel had questioned where their little princess was after King Leopold’s passing. Queen Grimhilde had consulted her mirror and her spell books to find a way to deal with the constant questioning. She had discovered a forgetting spell, and cast it on the village so they would forget about their precious Snow White: and it worked. She had asked a few of her new guards if anyone in the castle or village had been talking about a princess or an heir to the throne, and no one mentioned a thing. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A message had been sent to her from the kingdom of Zauberin: the king had passed away and left his son, Prince Adam, in charge of the small kingdom, and all negotiations of trade would go through him. Enchanteresse didn’t have much to offer in the way of trades, but keeping close tabs on them would be beneficial. She figured she should travel to the castle and meet the prince and see who she was dealing with. She would have to make the journey in disguise; she didn’t want to run the risk of Snow White seeing her and recognizing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She descended to her laboratory and grabbed a dusty book off of the shelf. She thumbed through it and found the disguise section. She decided she would disguise herself as an old beggar woman, and take antidote with her so she could change back when she felt it was safe to do so. She mixed various ingredients in her cauldron, reciting chants as she mixed her brew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Grimhilde left the castle early in the morning with her escort of guards, as well as Robin Hood. He had become a loyal bodyguard to her, and she paid him well for his troubles. When her caravan had reached the forest edge before Villeneuve, she motioned for the caravan to stop and she exited her carriage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will go on foot from here,” Queen Grimhilde announced. She could see the guards begin to protest, but Robin Hood made a gesture and they kept quiet. Robin was the only one she had come to trust with her magical secrets. “Robin will accompany me the remainder of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards nodded. “Yes, your majesty,” they spoke in unison, and began to unload the carriage to make camp for themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grimhilde motioned for Robin to follow. When they were far enough away, Robin spoke up. “What is the plan, your highness?” He asked in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She produced a small vial of purple liquid from her satchel. “I plan on drinking this, to disguise myself, so I don’t get recognized.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin Hood gave a swift nod. He didn’t dare ask why she felt the disguise was necessary - he was a person that valued anonymity, that’s how he’s survived this long doing what he did for a living. “Are you wanting me to follow you once you’ve donned your disguise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary, my dear Robin,” she gave a small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped and popped the cork out of the vial. With a swift movement, she consumed the purple liquid, and she changed before Robin’s eyes: her hair went from ebony to slate gray, her skin produced wrinkles in spots that were flawless just moments before, and a wart had grown on her nose. Her straight posture now became hunched, and her nails grew long and pointy, and a bit discolored. Robin watched in awe. When the transformation was completed, he barely recognized his queen. The disguise was indeed powerful and effective: her voice had even changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” The old woman asked Robin Hood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was speechless for a moment, he wasn’t really sure what he had just witnessed or how to react. “If I hadn’t watched it myself, I wouldn’t believe it,” Robin admitted. “And I barely believe it, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” the queen cackled. “I will be back here tomorrow evening. Feel free to explore the village of Villeneuve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin Hood nodded. “Safe travels, my queen. I will meet you back here tomorrow evening</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Zauberin” is French for “Enchantress” (probably wasn’t that hard to guess), and “Spiegel” is German for “mirror”. I had to get a bit creative for the kingdom names.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Chapter one is done, stay tuned for chapter two! Please tell me what you think in the comments below! Kudos are also appreciated~</p><p>(Also, I will be making edits to the tags and whatnot as I write more chapters)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>